


x-ray specs

by Cinnonym



Series: flavor text [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness & Explorers of Sky
Genre: Drabble, Flavor Text, PMD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnonym/pseuds/Cinnonym
Summary: x-ray specs (ɛks ˈreɪ ˈspɛks). n. glasses that allow one to view pokemon and fallen items, regardless of obstructions; the all-seeing eyes.
Series: flavor text [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1212660
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	x-ray specs

specs: on. ill-fitted. clutched to skull by steady hands.

omniscience.

information bursts and blooms and burns.

unaware enemies a hundred meters away, blocked by walls and mazes.

pile of orbs, jealously hoarded by kecleon who knows nothing of the minutes to come.

monster dens containing hordes and pits of death and traps swallowing their latest victim and fellows awaiting help and and and

glasses are torn off. his vision rocks left and right. the wall standing 'fore him returns, solid.

for all their virtue, the specs' consequences are rarely discussed. minds are not meant to know all, not mortal ones.


End file.
